


【底特律：变人】獵人與獵犬(佩金斯x60)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	1. Chapter 1

佩金斯：就是那個攻擊耶利哥的FBI

 

很多人對FBI的異常仿生人負責人佩金斯特別探員有所誤解。

大部分的人認為他是因為討厭仿生人才會被任命為異常仿生人的負責人，但事實上並非如此。

如果你問他是否討厭仿生人，他會毫不猶豫地跟你說「不會」，這並非是任何政治詞語或意圖掩飾自己的好惡，而是他真的「不討厭」。

就跟你不會討厭你家的洗衣機和掃地機一樣。

仿生人是工具，如同洗衣機、掃地機、洗碗機，他出社會之後仿生人開始盛行，失業率節節上升，而出身警察官僚世家的他無視於這些不景氣，以高分從警校畢業，在各項考試過關斬將，在實績上也輾壓上司與同僚，才能得到今天的地位。

他實事求是，冷酷無情，但並非是說他會去踢小貓小狗，他只是在工作上能夠做到鐵面無私罷了，在某些長官的眼裡，他恐怕比機器還像機器，他能夠上一秒就誠懇地跟你提出各種談判條件，然後在你鬆懈的時候朝你眉心開一槍，這種事情他做得毫無心理壓力，美國不跟恐怖分子談判。

不過是人類還是仿生人。

回到原本的議題上，大家都認為佩金斯討厭仿生人，所以，當上級派下一個模控生命的仿生人作為佩金斯追捕異常仿生人的搭檔時，他的部下和同僚都瞪大了眼睛認為這件事情要完，但佩金斯卻只是問明了仿生人的型號、作用及注意事項就接受了任務。

仿生人的型號是RK800，編號60，代號康納。

比起如同結冰的安大略湖的佩金斯，康納60恐怕更像人類，他似乎隨時都呈現著一種憤怒與不耐的精神狀態，像一條暴躁不安的獵犬，但他總能完美的達成任務，某種程度上來說這種組合堪稱完美，佩金斯掌握著60的韁繩，而60則依照佩金斯的意去追捕獵物。

有個同僚好奇的問佩金斯：「你不擔心他是異常仿生人嗎？」

而佩金斯的回答也很簡單：「我有檢測的方法。」

檢測，就像你拿著胎壓計測量胎壓，拿三用電錶測電阻，佩金斯有一套檢測異常仿生人的方法。

他會要在任何時間、地點，要60跪下，吸他的屌。

第一次要他這麼做的時候是在一個殺死屋主的異常仿生人的家裡，案件順利的破解並且抓到了仿生人，最後佩金斯把要所有屬下都先離開，只留下60，拿出了懷裡的LUCKY STRIKE 7號淡菸點上，靠在牆上對60下令。

「60，幫我口交。」佩金斯的語氣簡直就像在要60幫他到杯咖啡一樣。

「你他馬的是腦袋有毛病嗎？佩金斯？我是警用仿生人，不是你的情趣娃娃，想洩火上伊甸園去！」60皺起了眉頭，多少顧慮了佩金斯的面子壓低聲音怒吼，而佩金斯也只是吸了口菸，淡淡地說道：

「我的上司說，你是為了協助警方辦案而設計的機種，具有良好的社交功能，目標是成為最佳的警察夥伴，沒錯吧？」

「是這樣沒錯，那又怎樣！那不代表我他馬的要吸每個搭檔的老二！我可不是51那個騷貨！」60咬著牙怒吼著，佩金斯知道他所說51是誰，底特律警局副局長的搭檔，同樣也在追查異常仿生人，在電視台打過照面，確實是一樣的臉。

「那麼，如果我說不幫我口交的話，我就直接把你送回去模控生命，結束你的任務呢？」對於60的怒吼，佩金斯沒有任何情緒波動，他的眼睛比用鏡頭構成的仿生人還要無機，彷彿擁有掃描功能，把60從頭到尾都看得通透。

「......你這個變態，居然喜歡操仿生人嗎？」60咬著牙，但腳下已經朝著佩金斯走去。

「我不用喜歡飛機杯也能操它。」

如果60的臉上有血色的話，這時恐怕已經退得乾乾淨淨了。他停下腳步瞪視著這個有著「胡狼」異稱的探員，似乎是試圖想要分析他被煙霧遮住的表情到底是甚麼意義，但他只花了三秒就放棄，他跨大步往對方走去，迅速地跪了下來，不浪費時間的開始解佩金斯的腰帶跟褲子。

「我不具備有性愛功能，只能做基礎的事情，技術不好自己看著辦。」60這麼說。

「下載個口交的片子照做就是了。」佩金斯如此回答。

「......」

然後佩金斯看到60額角的LED燈轉為黃色又變回來，接著，將他的褲拉鍊拉開，把老二從褲襠裡頭解放出來。

60確實沒有技術。

他笨拙地將還沒勃起的陽具整個含入口中吞吐，用以分析證據的舌頭舔著頂部，溫暖的口腔跟人類一樣，卻稍嫌乾燥，但沒多久之後就變得潮濕，想來是仿生人體內的潤滑液。

有了潤滑液就好多了，60重複著將陰莖吞到底又吐出來的動作，舌頭的運作並不靈光，只是傻傻的頂在陽具的底部，但佩金斯也不打算要求太多，他吞吐著煙霧，低頭看著含著自己老二的仿生人，似乎是在評估甚麼，而60對此毫無所知，只是努力的工作，好讓那垂軟的老二硬起來。

所幸男人是下半身的動物，即使他們並沒有任何感情基礎，佩金斯仍然硬了起來，屬於平均美國男性的大小塞得60滿嘴都是，他一邊吞吐一邊發出嗚咽的聲音，口中分泌著潤滑液來幫助他口交，但顯然沒掌握好的數量從60的嘴角滲出來滑落下顎，然後溜進他的領口中，從頭到尾佩金斯都沒有動上任何一下，沒有抓60的頭髮，甚至控制住自己的臀部不去頂他溫暖的口腔，逼他給自己深喉。

他就只是觀察著這個情感過度豐富的警用機器人的感情表現、挫折面對態度、服從度等等，他當然知道性交並非60的系統，也知道他會拒絕，基本上仿生人的「拒絕」是一種防呆模式，就像以前防止USB差錯邊一樣，你跟家政型和環保型下令要他們實施性行為，他們都會分析自己不適合的原因，但如果主人堅持，他們一樣會張開嘴給操，這就是正常的仿生人。

如果異常仿生人的話可能會逃跑，可能會像這個案子一樣，照著主人的腦袋來一槍。

60拒絕了(雖然滿口髒話)，但60一樣跪下來含他老二了，這個仿生人沒有異常，即使有，他也裝得不錯。(當然60沒有辦法給佩金斯一槍，他沒資格用槍)。

不就之後佩金斯射精了，而60乖乖地嚥了下去。

「幹得不錯。」佩金斯用下巴表示60可以起來了，仿生人站了起來，經過精心設計的外表寒著一張臉，額頭上的髮絲垂了幾絲下來，緊握的雙拳證明了仿生人的情緒相當憤怒，模控生命真是神經病，要給不需要情感的東西模擬人類的情感，甚至讓他們有可以稱之為個性的東西，才搞出今天這事情。

佩金斯咬著菸，淡淡地將老二收回褲襠裡頭，走出門去。

而60在其後三步跟上。

上車之後，60在駕駛座上坐定，他的額角仍然閃著黃圈，直到佩金斯進車，他開了口。

「我不是異常仿生人。」不像憤怒，也不受辱，比較像是澄清，甚至更像自我說服，60直視著前方車窗，對佩金斯這麼說。

「我知道。」佩金斯歪了歪一邊的嘴角，發出了像是嗤笑的聲音。

END

 

後記：希望有傳達到那個感覺......總之就是死不承認自己異常的孩子就算不爽也幫那個看起來就是異常人類的佩金斯口交，當他的飛機杯的故事。


	2. 【底特律：变人】獵人與獵犬(佩金斯x60)(續)(7/29完)

康納60正在待機。

像是所有待機的仿生人一樣，他們並不閉上眼睛，那是沒有意義的事情，仿生人不像相機鏡頭一樣需要保護蓋來防止光學組件受磨損，目前市面上的機種都已經配備了抗磨損鏡片，不會有因為風沙等自然性傷害而造成磨損的問題，當然人為的刻意損壞就另當別論了。

他乖巧地站在佩金斯的身邊，低頭看著槍聲及爆炸聲不斷的「耶利哥」，他完美的達成了任務。

 

就在今天下午，聯邦政府決定直接接手異常仿生人調查，他跟著佩金斯前往底特律警局，由於康納51也在警局的關係，佩金斯讓他先留在車上等著，不久之後他收到呼叫進去警局的檔案室，看到的是被揍了一頓，用手帕壓著鼻子的佩金斯。

60愣了一下，在「表示關心」跟「當作沒看到」之間選擇了後者，雖然跟佩金斯共事的時間不長，但對方是怎樣的個性他也很清楚了，沒必要對他運作社交模組，經驗告訴他，他越是表現的人性化，佩金斯對他的好感度越低。

「請問任務？」60將視線從佩金斯的臉上拔開，看了一眼檔案室，眼前有兩具異常仿生人掛在牆上，經過掃描，最左邊是曾經綁架小女孩想從屋頂跳下去的PL600，最右邊則是史特拉福電視台，幫助異常仿生人領袖馬庫斯侵入的JB300。

「剛剛你的同機型在這邊鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在做甚麼，查出來。」佩金斯將手帕壓在嘴角，那邊破了一個口子，但血已經止得差不多了，60將偵測到的訊息丟進記憶區的回收桶，然後張望了一下天花板，直接駭進去警局的警監系統中，提取五分鐘前的影像。

「他在詢問異常仿生人問題，他問......『耶利哥在哪裡？』。」

「耶利哥？」佩金斯反問。

「似乎是異常仿生人的根據地。」60一邊說著一邊走向了JB300，他的維持組件被拔掉了，只要重新開機就可以讀取記憶，他將51扔在地上的組件撿起來插回去，JB300張了張嘴似乎想說些甚麼，但對60而言，對方能不能說話完全不重要，他伸手搭住JB300的手腕，強制讀取記憶，已經受到多次折磨的JB300機體懺抖著，但仍擋不住RK800的優位訊號，被強制讀取了記憶。「地點在芬戴爾，但似乎需要做一點解碼的工作，建議我們馬上出發。」

「走吧。」佩金斯似乎終於止住了血，丟下了一句話之後就轉身離開。

他完全不懷疑60會跟上來。

 

然後，這就是結果了。

他以極快的速度破解實在沒甚麼深度的密碼然後找到了耶利哥，接下來就是國家力量登場了，在來的路上佩金斯已經聯絡了特警隊，並且一邊確認緊急應變部隊的的動員事宜，一個中隊的特警闖入了耶利哥，開始進行掃蕩，岸上則搭上了機槍堡，準備把這群異常仿生人趕盡殺絕。

60的任務並不包括攻堅，倒不是因為甚麼物傷其類的感傷理由，單純是因為沒必要介入特警隊的運作默契罷了。

所以他就這麼看著，看著耶利哥裡頭逃出來的異常仿生人被機槍打死在出口，看著藍血灑在碼頭昏黃的燈光中，他思考著是否51也在其中，剛剛阿曼達與他聯絡，51的連線中斷了，他被耶利哥的首領策反成為異常仿生人。

丟臉。

他有著51的記憶備份，他跟51有完全相同的構造，但60一點都不想被拿來跟51相提並論，那個沒用的仿生人，被漢克安德森耍得團團轉，為了提升他的好感把自己身為獵犬的本分都給遺忘了，變成一隻單純搖尾乞憐的家養畜生。

他是RK800-60，模控生命的最先進機型，異常仿生人獵手，他會達成任務，他不是那個沒用的51，如果他沒死再這裡，那他會親手廢棄他，那個51將會被報廢。

「你覺得如何？親手幫人類把你的同類送進地獄。」佩金斯的聲音傳入了他的音頻組件，60望著他，但佩金斯並沒有看著自己，而是用望遠鏡探查耶利哥的狀況。

「他們不是我的同類，是異常仿生人。」60冷冷的回答，而佩金斯因此轉過頭來看著他。

「你們流著同樣顏色的血。」

「但我不是異常仿生人。」60淡淡地頂了回去，事實上他知道可以用人類也樂於屠殺同類來諷刺佩金斯，不過這等於將自己和異常仿生人貶為同類，60可不想這麼幹。

「本來我也很信任RK800，但底特律警局那具似乎異變了呢。」佩金斯從懷中抽出了他的LUCKY STRIKE 7號淡菸點上，60的運算因此而延遲了一下，每次佩金斯在他眼前開始抽菸的時候，下一句往往就是......「過來跪著，60。」

60覺得自己像巴夫洛夫的狗，他知道自己接下來要做甚麼，所以驅動了口中潤滑液的分泌，現在周遭沒有人，特勤隊們都進了耶利哥，佩金斯靠著耳機和望遠鏡指揮，他一個口令就可以殺掉整船的仿生人，也一個口令就可以要60下跪張嘴。

「我們還在執行任務。」60說著，然後依舊乖順的跪下了。「我不認為現在適合進行性行為。」

「誰說我要進行性行為了？」佩金斯歪了歪嘴角，拉開了褲子的拉鍊。「男人又不是只有在插人的時候才會露老二，這附近沒有可以給人類用的廁所。」

60瞪大了眼睛望著佩金斯。

「張嘴。」佩金斯咬著菸，冷冷地望著他，他沒有逼迫他，只是簡單地下令，然後等著60反應，等著60額角的LED燈從紅色消退下來。

佩金斯的意思非常明顯，而60卻像是當機一樣的望著他，他覺得眼前一片赤紅，一堵高牆豎在他眼前，他想要反抗，他想要拒絕，他想要一槍打爛佩金斯的頭，他想要把菸摁息在佩金斯的老二上，然後把他的老二切下來塞進他嘴裡。

但他不是異常仿生人。

他是模控生命的驕傲，他是最新型，他不是那個沒有用的51。

他不會讓人類失望，他不會讓阿曼達失望。

於是，他張開了嘴。

佩金斯望著他，似乎有那麼點訝異，但他仍扣住了60的下巴，避免他半途改變主意，然後將陽具插入了他已經相當熟悉的口腔中，跟下著雪的空氣比起來，60溫暖的口腔根本是天堂，他逼出了膀胱裡的尿液，瞇著眼睛看著LED燈閃著明晃晃的黃色，卻順從地吞下他尿液的仿生人。

佩金斯輕輕搖了搖頭，似乎在感嘆甚麼，他第一次撫摸著60那兩片包裹著他老二的粉色唇瓣，在排空了尿液之後用頂端塗著那漂亮的嘴唇，然後輕輕的，像是摸一條狗一樣的摸著60的頭。

「你做得很好，值得讚賞。」佩金斯將陽具塞回褲襠裡頭，揉弄了兩下60的頭髮才轉身，一邊呼叫著行動小組一邊下樓。

而60跪在當場，LED燈再次呈現鮮明的紅色。

他第一次被稱讚做得好，人類稱讚他了。

他本就該得到稱讚的不是嗎？他是優秀的原型機，他是一台服從的好機器，他有各項能因應犯罪行動的蒐證與緝凶功能......

卻因為當了人類的便器而被稱讚了。

那高高的紅色巨牆，再次矗立在他眼前。

而60站起身，跟上了佩金斯，沒有試圖打破那道牆。

END


End file.
